


It's Just My Duty

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after his good epilogue in File #2. George had survived from the incident and founded a new home to live. There's someone on the bed later that night, sleeping quietly and peaceful...It was her. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just My Duty

**October 2, 1998**

**12:09 AM**

It was night. The full moon is glowing like a flashlight. The sky is dark blue and stars filled with it. However, clouds came and rain starts to fall to the ground, like sprinkles from a water hose. 

George woke up, still tired and sleepy. It had been 11 days since he'd last slept. He yawned, before hearing a quiet breathe. He was wearing his pajamas clothes. After the incident, the survivors were rewarded with 1 million dollars by the president for discovering the cure for the T-Virus. He had just enough money to buy a new home in New York City. It had a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, an attic, one extra room and the bedroom. 

The bedroom has a full-sized bed, two selves, and a desk, with his computer on it. Looking at the person, he noticed it was Cindy. A few hours ago, she decided to live with him. The rain was falling heavier. 

"Hey, Cindy. Wake up." 

Nothing happened. She didn't move. He ran his hand from her arm to her leg; she was wearing a silky pink nightie, but not wearing anything inside the nightie. He could feel his member rising slowly. The feeling of the lust is going powerful...

"Wake up. Please say something..."

Suddenly, all of that feelings was just too much for him to handle. Pulling the covers off, he took his clothes off and now is naked. He went down and looked at her pussy. He wonder if she tasted like heaven. He inserted his tongue inside her and it wriggled. A moan was heard, meaning she's waking up. He pulled the covers around him. 

Cindy woke up slowly, feeling something. Her nipples were hard and was aching to be touched. She let out a loud moan when she felt something on her pussy. She couldn't take it. Pulling the covers up, she gasped in shock. 

"George?..."

"....."

It was silence for a minute. They looked at each other, her blue eyes meets with his brown eyes. 

"Do you want to...make love...?" He finally asked. 

A smile appeared on her face. "Come here."

He tilted his face up to hers. She kissed him, hard, sweet and deep. After pulling away, he resumed what he was doing.

The taste was definitely amazing to him; strawberry flavored. His tongue was performing perfect circles all around it. His tongue was a little long and a bit smoother. He shove his tongue deep inside her clit. Her juices tasted like the perfect honey coming out of a hive. 

After a couple of minutes, Cindy felt something that about to burst. 

"Oh, god....I'm coming!" She moaned and screamed as her perfect juices shot out of her cunt, letting him taste it. 

After that, he cleaned his face up with a blanket. He looked at her and kissed her on the lips. She could taste herself from his lips and knew she tasted so sweet. After they pulled away, she took her nightie off and dropped it in a stack of clothes. 

"Please...take me...." She whispered. 

"All right..." He whispered back. He slowly inserted his 7-inch cock into her perfect pussy, pushing in and out slowly. 

"Oh damn..." He whispered, thrusting in and out. She could tell it was painful since she was a virgin. "Does it hurt...?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. It will eventually go away..." He said, as he went very slow. After a while, the pain went away and she said, "It's gone. You can move now..."

He went into normal speed, thrusting in and out. As he continued thrusting, he kissed her passionately. She was filled with happiness and pleasure at the same time.

As they broke the kiss, George began to move harder and faster. He wanted to finish the same time as her. Then, his thoughts came. What is his plans for the future? Now that his ex-wife is dead, he had nobody. But now he got someone that is beautiful and understanding. And he want to spend the rest of his life with her. 

Suddenly, this thought and his thrusting was too much to hold his orgasm. He was about to cum and so is she.

"I think I'm gonna-"

"I know. I could feel it too..." He said. 

"Then do it!" She said. 

With a few thrusts, he slowed his thrusts down and then he stopped. He started to shake uncontrollably and with a few seconds, he yelled this:

"CINDY!"

...And then he came. His cum shoot inside her like a waterfall. She felt it and had released her second orgasm. They both kissed each other. 

After the pleasure died down on both of them, he pulled out and he looked at her. 

"So...did you like it?" He asked. 

"It was wonderful." She answered. 

"I love you. Ever since I first seen you, I have fallen in love with you." 

"I love you too. And I will spend the rest of my life with you."

With that, she fallen asleep, very happy. 

Silence now filled the room except rain falling outside. He opened the drawer and pulled out something. It was the Daylight. Looking at it, he smiled and said this:

"I'm not a savior. It's just my duty..." 

He put it back up carefully and closed the drawer. And then he fallen asleep.

Now that the incident is finally over, he can spend the rest of his life with Cindy. 

And love can be found, even during a zombie apocalypse....

 


End file.
